


MK: Rise of the Xenomorphs

by Tijuanagenius



Category: Aliens (1986), Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Character Death, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Inspired by kombat pack 2 DLC) At an unexpected twist Baraka dies not by D'vorah's hands but, by the birth of a Xenomorph. Years later Mileena discovers the alien hybrid and plans to use it's unique "characteristics" to take back what is hers and she'll need all the female kombatants to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The end of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In any way do I not own the game, movie, and it's characters. Neither do I make any profit off of it.

D’vorah prepares to finish off the tarkatan enforcer at the request of the osh-tekk revolutionary; she unleashes her stingers ready to impale his organs. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow Baraka suddenly coughed up blood in a violent way. The Kytinn looked in confusion to see the mutant suddenly convulsing in pain; while Baraka felt excruciating agony as something within him wanted to come out. D’vorah moved back a little to witness the horror about to take place; soon the pain was too much for the warrior as he felt it digging out of his body. Baraka gave a pained grunt, then arched his back while giving an agonizing roar as a creature bursted from his chest. It seems to be pale and serpentine-like with no eyes and a set of sharp teeth like it’s host all covered in blood. The tarkatan looked at thing protruding from its chest as he gave a horrified yell, as the creature squealed and slithered out of the body as it fell to the ground the enforcer breathed its last breath in fear. The creature got away as the Kytinn looked in shock; she could have pursued it but, decided against it and flew up to the balcony. Besides what kind of threat could that creature pose?... 

Years later….

Mileena traverses the jungle getting ready for the ambush on the false-emperor’s convoy tomorrow. Even with the amulet she still isn’t sure about the plan; wondering if there was some type of alternative. Suddenly she stopped when she felt something wasn’t right as it was quiet… too quiet; something was here and frightened all life away from the area. The former empress searched the area looking for the source, when she heard something rustling above her. Quickly moving back the hybrid saw what it was that tried to attack her: bio-mechanical skeletal appearance, black chitinous hide, ribbed sides, double-fingers, inner-jaws, and segmented tail with barbed tip, body much bulkier with the tube like protrusions emerging from its back being much shorter. The elongated cylindrical skull is also much shorter, almost spherical, and the creature possesses more exposed fanged teeth along its mouth; the most obvious physical distinction this “thing” has are the ridged 'sheathes' along its forearms. “RRggghhh!!!” the creature roared as Mileena unsheathed her sais saying “you don’t impress me for a moment.” The creature charged first trying to impale the hybrid but, Mileena simply teleported above it to kick it in the head and attempted to stab it in the head. The thing caught on to her tactic and grabbed both wrists using its impressive strength to hold her back. Mileena pulled the creature towards her and kneed it in the chin sending it flying back; quickly getting back up it roared as it then unsheathed its Tarkatan Blades. Unlike the smooth, sword-like standard Tarkatan Blades, the creature's are segmented like its tail and have the same dark coloring of its chitinous hide. The outworlder was shocked by this ability and wondered if this was some new breed of tarkatan; she suddenly picked up it’s scent and realized something. There was something familiar about it something she thought she would never smell again. “Baraka?” she asked quietly as she sheathed her sais and approached the creature slowly. The creature was on the defensive but once it caught the scent of the female it began to sense something similar about her due, to genes it inherited from it’s host. The former kahnum reached out and rubbed the side of the things face as it nestled into it giving out a soft growl. “Well this is new” she said.

The next day the rebels were ready to carry out the plan when their leader returned from the jungle. “My empress we are ready to move out on your word” said the demi-god Rain. “Change of plans i’m canceling the ambush in light of something new” she said getting shocked looks from the rebel forces. “My empress?” questioned the edenian Tanya as the hybrid looked at her most trusted ally. “Ah Tanya, come follow me there’s something we need to discuss. Meanwhile bolster our strength and don’t make a move against the osh-tekk fool until my say so” Mileena ordered as she had Tanya follow the same path she emerged from. 

Now approaching a hidden cave Tanya finally voiced her mind on her concerns. “My empress what is the meaning of this?” she asked as the outworlder simply remained silent and stood in the middle of the cave. Suddenly the creature dropped from the ceiling and stood next to the princess alarming the edenian. “Tanya meet Alien” she said as the creature bowed to the dark-skinned combatant. “What is that thing?” Tanya asked. “Do you remember the tale of how Baraka died?” Mileena questioned. “Yes, they say D’vorah was about to finish him when all of a sudden he was in pain and some creature burst from his chest like a hatchling and... You’re not saying-” “Correct, dearest Tanya. This is that same creature only fully matured now. Long ago creatures from a different world came here and laid eggs that became dormant after they left; while I was still empress Baraka was part of a patrol going through some ancient sites when these same eggs hatched and weird creatures tried to latch onto him. He thought they were trying to suffocate him, but were merely impregnating him for their warrior.” “So what does it want now?” the subordinate questioned. “Just to create a hive for its species, however due to the high testosterone of the tarkatan in it this creature is unable to produce any of the eggs it’s race produce.” Mileena said as the creature nuzzled into her breast. Suddenly it felt something rise in it and begins to dig it’s head deeper. “What is it doing?” Tanya asked bewildered as Mileena shrugged her head when they begin to notice the alien doing something. It groin area started to mold; it protruded an outgrowth, a dark and rather cylindrical shape, fairly long, about twelve inches or so, and fairly thick, it lacked any kind of sharp edge or stabbing point. The tip was rounded and the length was smooth, though somewhat ridged with the edges of harder skin around it. “I-i-is t-that a-a” Tanya stuttered as the rebel leader just smirked in understanding. “Tanya I decided we shall help this thing build a hive by mating with it” she said bluntly. “WWWHHHHHAAATTT!!!!” the edenian yelled in outrage at the hybrid. “It’s simple look at what was birth just from Baraka imagine what kind of hybrids we could get from Alien mating with us and other females we know of. This will be the makings of an unstoppable army” she explained to her close friend. “I don’t know” Tanya said nervously though she had to admit the schlong that thing was sporting was best she’d ever seen. “Alright, how about this i’ll start first and let you decide when to join okay?” Mileena said as the other female nodded and thus the mating begins. 

Mileena begins to grab the shaft and stroke it with her hand getting a strangled cry from the creature. As she kept stroking the length marveling at the smooth texture compared to the rough skin she’s use to. “You like this don’t you; don’t worry I won’t bite… much” she said seductively as she kept her pace feeling the growth throb as the alien kept a mild grring. Tanya just watched as the her friend and leader pleasured the being from another world; she couldn’t help but get wet and aroused at the display before her. Still she wasn’t going to let the empress know that is was working; she still had standards you know. Soon the alien gave screech signalling that he was coming, and so she quickened her pace making the length enlarge a bit before expelling a thick stream of green fluids onto the ground. The orgasm continued for at least a minute; when it was finished the outworlders hand and part of the floor was covered in the sticky fluid. 

Bringing her hand up to her face she licked the fluids getting a salty yet sour taste of it; licking her hand clean she then removed her top showing her luscious full breasts to the now drooling creature. “Come on you know what to do” Mileena teased him as it then had it’s hands on the mammaries fondling and squeezing them to no limit. The former empress moaned at the feeling when all of sudden she felt something small nipping at her buds. She looked down to see the alien’s second mouth out of first and sucking her nipples. “Ooohh… auuughh… that's right…. mmmpphhh… keep going” she said as she enjoys the treatment. The creature kept going with no end in sight as it fulfilled what it hormones wanted to it’s soul content. “Ahh!! I’m coming!!” Mileena shrieked as she felt her pussy convulse and released her fluids as they soaked her bottoms and dripped to the ground. 

“Alright time for the main course. I just hope you’re an improvement than your “dad” was. Mileena teased as she removed the rest of her clothing leaving her completely naked. The Alien stared in pure primal lust as the hybrid slowly walked towards the wall while swaying her hip, showing off her creamy derriere. She bent forward hands on the wall and waged her rear, gesturing to get on with it. It didn’t need to be told twice as dashed towards her grabbed her hips, wrapped its tail around her waist, and plunged its length deep into her depths. “Auuughhh!!!!” she moaned at the thick intrusion as the alien just screeched in ecstasy. "Fuck me! Fuck me!" Mileena squealed, utterly overwhelmed by pleasure as the creature's hard cock slammed again and again into her sensitive pussy. On her feet, she felt like such a good little fuck-toy for her horny little secret, and the thought had her squirming with depraved delight.

Alien gasped, his pair of hands gripping the female's hips to steady his heavy thrusts.

Alien could only wail in delight at just how Mileena's words pleased her, fucking her as hard as he could manage.  
"It, it feels so good!" Mileena gasped as Alien completely filled her. "I, I love it! I love how it feels inside me!"

Mileena squirmed and gasped with Alien's cock filling her vagina to the brim, stretching out the damp muscle with ease as his pair of hands stroked the outworlder's hips. 

Alien pulled back, the slick sound of emergence sounding as fluids dribbled out of Mileena's stretched snatch, before he slammed back in. The Kahnum gave a gasp of exertion and pleasure as a surge of pleasure sparked through her body, her hanging breasts waving wildly in the powerful thrust, before Alien pulled back out and thrust in again, promptly initiating a rinse-and-repeat of pounding the outworlder's pussy. Tanya fingered herself even harder as she gleefully watched her best friend get fucked hard; she'd never seen anything so hot in her life!

Mileena was squealing as she was ruthlessly pounded by the creature, body shaking with each thrust and sweet pleasure searing through her again and again. She couldn't believe how swiftly the creature had her succumbing to ecstasy. But it’s cock just felt so good shoving into her that she couldn't help but by overwhelmed by it, absolutely enthralled by the hard length grinding along her inner walls, shoving so deeply into her! 

Mileena was squealing with pleasure as Alien pounded her, adoring the thick cock surging in and out of her soaking cunt. 

"I'm, I'm so close!" Mileena wailed, scrabbling at the stone floor in her ecstasy, drool dribbling from her mouth as her pleasure overtook her every thought. "Oh! I'm, I'm going to cum! I'm going, ah, to cum! M-Make me cum! C-Cum with, ooh, me! I order you, ah!"

"Ooh, Alien!" Mileena groaned, the two embracing tightly as the creature's cock thrust in and out of her pussy. "I'm so close! I'm, I'm going to cum! Going to cum so hard!"

Alien gasped, feeling the heat bubbling inside her. 

"Cum inside me, Alien." The Empress pleaded. "Let's cum together."

With a final scream, Mileena underwent her orgasm, her inner walls tightening around the intruder as her body shook and shuddered with release. Alien swiftly responded, slamming it’s cock in as deep as it could go right as he hit its own climax; his thick cock unleashed a mighty stream of cum straight into the outworlder's womb, pooling the hot spunk inside her with relish. It groaned naturally overwhelmed by glee in being able to fill outworlder pussy with his cum at last. 

The creature slowly sat the female down on the ground seeing she does not have any stamina left; however the Alien was still horny as it length was still hard. Wondering what to do it’s process of thought was interrupted as another pair of hands grabbed the dick and slowly stroke back up and down. It turned it’s head to see the edenian with a smirk on her face as she was now as nude as the empress. “Can’t let the empress have all of the fun now can we” she said seductively as she kneeled in front of the Alien. The Alien grips Tanya's tits tightly as he encloses them around its hefty penis, feeling their immense softness and warmth utterly wrap it in a world of such delights. He grinds them onto his cock, jiggles them over its length, bounces them up and down and overall makes some excellent paizuri with them.

All the while, Tanya purrs pleasurably as her breasts are used to please her new secret, her chocolate titties enough to handle even a hefty creature dick. The firm shaft feels so good against her sensitive skin, her soft breasts, and she begs for Alien to fuck her tits harder, use them more fervently, and her pleas are answered with the creature's zealous thrusting into them. Such wonderful tits were made for grasping thick cocks, and Alien revels in every wonderful moment she is warmed and soothed by these majestic boobs.

The creature soon cums from such titillating stimulus, and he groans with ecstasy as it’s load spurts out from the tip of his cock, shooting out and splattering over Tanya's wonderful tits, panting the delicious mound pale green with creature spunk. Tanya moans with happiness as her new ally covers her breasts in his cum, so utterly delighted for his viscous warmth to bless her so. 

Tanya slowly licks some of the cum off her tits as she smears the rest over her body as if it was lotion. She then had the creature laid down on the ground as place her body over the creature and slowly descended straddling it. Without any delay it pierced her womanhood earning a cry of pleasure, the creature started off at a decent pace allowing itself to feel every crevice of her on it’s shaft. So wet, so warm, and so delicious those words were merely the tip of the iceberg..

Every thrust it gave it wanted to give more, every grind made the Alien want to grind harder, and every delicious sound that emerged from the wetness of her pussy and the heat of their bodies drove it to the brink of madness. She was a delicious treat that couldn't be devoured quickly but tasted and savored, he grabbed her up by her thighs giving it even deeper access to her pussy it nearly put every inch of itself inside of her and she continued to scream.

"Oh by the Elder Gods; you're so wonderful... please don't stop!"

Getting the message it pounded her even harder as her moans and screams became harmonious to the creature’s ears. He could feel her liquid going down the shaft it felt hot and slick making get into this session of ours even more. The shaft soon started reaching to her womb whilst allowing it to memorize every single crevice of it’s mate’s pussy, it felt amazing truly amazing. Her groans and moans were a signal to go faster, to go harder and deeper. It complied with her wish and took it up a notch nearly becoming a piston inside of her; she threw her arms and legs around him embracing him as he did all the work..

It took that opportunity and lifted her up in it’s arms the tail under her ass as the Alien plunged it’s entire self into her earning a tiny scream. It could almost smiled as it increased speed and roughness to the point where it was rubbing her raw, she pulled herself closer so he could hear her cries and pleas to keep going and don't stop. Bit by bit the feeling of it’s climax had risen to the surface so he give her one last call of good thrusts before she screamed and the Alien followed suit. After five minutes her orgasm had concluded however his was just getting started as it kept pumping her with it. She smiled as she put her hand on her stomach feeling my seed implant itself into her womb.

“Well someone has a lot to share” said Mileena as she recovered from the earlier tryst and joined the pair as they laid nuzzled together with Alien sandwiched between the two beauties. “I must say I was skeptical at first, but this may just work” the edenian said as she rubbed the creatures chest tracing every part of its ribcage. “Indeed, however we will need more hosts than us for breeding if this plan is to work” Mileena replied while rubbing the smooth head as it was once again nestled between her boobs. “Well there is that one female member in the Black Dragon who’s a highly skilled combatant” Tanya said. “Excellent!, contact Kano and tell him to have her meet us near the camp, and we must also keep this between us until the numbers have grown. If anyone asks just say say we're testing a new weapon” The rebel leader ordered and Tanya nodded in compliance. 

This was the Beginning of the End.


	2. The Firstborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasia is now added to the mix and the results are shown Thereafter.

It was sunset as Tasia entered the cave she was instructed to go to. She didn’t know what was going on, all she knew was that Kano said that their client needed something only she can provide and gave her directions to an area away from the camp. “This better be worth it to be in this damn jungle” she said before reaching the open space to hybrid and the edenian coddling a beast of some sorts. “Okay, i’m here what do you want?” she demanded getting straight to the point; Mileena explained what happened starting from Baraka’s death and the Alien’s birth to her discovery and plan. Though after hearing the plan Tasia had only one thing to say, “Seriously?” with one eyebrow arched. 

“I’ll admit Tasia I was also reluctant of it at first, but this creature… well it is surely worth it” Tanya hinted when the Alien saw Tasia and became aroused; growing it’s long and thick length again. The mercenary looked surprise at what it was sporting and must admit a little curious. It’s been so very long since she had any action of the erotic kind; she would never sleep with any of her associates on the account of them being nothing but idiotic brutes. “Well I guess I could give it a run”; Tasia then approached the creature and kneeled before it. “Excellent we will return once it is done” the leader announced as her and Tanya left the cave leaving only the Black dragon and creature. 

 

  
She got to undressing herself. Alien watched with anticipation as the leathery suit was cast aside to expose the Black Dragon's body in all of its nude glory; smooth pale skin, a curvaceous ass that teasingly trails from the slim waist to the wider hips, her torso topped off by those big bouncy orbs. Ooh, she was smoking hot indeed.

  
Anyway, his cock was throbbing with a needy ache, and it thrust his hips forward slightly, her hands reach out and tentatively grip the firm thick shaft, likely assessing it to see how it would feel. On noting that the temperature was comfortable, she slowly leaned in forward and gently stuck her tongue out to lick at the smooth tip of Alien's dick. The creature immediately gave a low approving growl on the wet muscle stroking it’s sensitive peak, and Tasia took that as a good sign to continue.   
  
Moving to her side so that she is now laying on the side of her hip instead of knees, and widening her mouth, she leans further forward and wraps the tip of the cock with her lips, allowing a soft moan as the meaty taste flickers over her sensitive taste buds. One hand shifting down to gently rub at Alien's thighs whilst the other maintain a firm grip on it’s dick, as Tasia surely inches her lips bit by bit over the shaft. It's quite a mouthful, and she has to take it slowly, but she manages to get all of it into her in due time. All the while, the Alien grrs in approval, adoring the warm mouth gently gasping over his shaft.   
  
  
Having settled herself around the warrior's dick Tasia begins to gently shift her mouth back and forth, establishing a causal rhythm that has her tongue drawing over the cock's underside whilst her hand pumps the area not enveloped by her lips. This deepthroat fellatio session had turned out to be not so bad after all. It’s cock wasn’t bad at all; it was quite smooth, keeping her fairly fresh, and had a good taste to it.   
  
Thus, she decided to prove herself a graceful guest and sucked on it a tad more potently, using her tongue to complement her mouthing as she worked her lips on to the thick shaft.   
  
Alien grunted, getting more worked up now, panting out breathes as it gripped handfuls of Tasia's ebony hair to use them as handles to more roughly push the girl's head along his shaft.   
  
The taste is pretty good, and droplets of salty pre-cum tickle her tongue with spikes of intrigue. Her free hand drops down to gently rub at her labia, pleasuring herself in time to each suck of the eager creature's member, enjoying how it’s slick flesh feels over her fingers.   
  
Her actions on the alien’s cock are taking their toll, mind you; Alien is groaning gutturally as Tasia's hot mouth suckled its throbbing shaft like a pro, getting her so nicely worked up. Maintaining his grip on the other girl's hair, he pushes her hard along her dick, thrusting easily into her mouth as the Black Dragon fervently fingered herself. Ooh, this was just so good, so good indeed, she could just feel herself building up inside!   
  
Alien growls after a few more moments of enjoying Tasia's mouth. Tasia simply smirks over Alien's dick and maintains her vigorous throat-sucking, sucking to the base with enthusiasm as she drew out the warrior's orgasm. It came quite soon, accompanied by a shriek of ecstasy, and hot cum promptly shot into the awaiting criminal's mouth. It was even hotter and tastier than the dribblings of pre-cum, and she kept her lips firmly locked onto the shaft as she greedily took the hosing, swallowing the vicious spunk with relish. There was enough of it, of course, that it would leak out from her mouth, but she had her breasts move up so it would dribble onto it, pleasing sensitive skin with its warmth.   
  
Ooh, so much cum, just for her! It was positively nourishing, and she continued to happily drink as much of it down as she could!   
  
Alien sighed throughout its orgasm, grasping the head tightly as it jizzed into the Mercenary's mouth, before finally petering out his stream, gasping with exertion as the intensity of it all died down. He sighed contentedly as he recuperated from the intensity of giving Tasia it’s cum, whilst the Mercenary got down to cleaning herself up.   
  
"Delicious." Tasia cooed affectionately, licking her lips as she finished swallowing the last of Alien's cum. 

However it wasn’t over as Tasia gasped then when the long and sharp tail seized her and lifted her up into the air, securing her waist and holding her steady above the creature's groin, it’s droll-laden penis bobbing gently beneath her. Alien grinned as Tasia squirmed in it’s grasp, a tad caught off-guard by suddenly being made airborne, he gripped the dick and aim it upwards.   
  
"Very direct, aren't you?" The human muttered appreciatively, smirking at the creature as she was maneuvered just above the tip of Alien's phallus, her vagina all but aching to receive its length inside of it.   
  
With a sharp downward drop, Tasia was impaled onto Alien's dick with a swift parting of the labia and a brief squelch of the thick girth shoving into her depths! She squealed in shock at the sudden sensation of being filled by Alien, it’s mighty girth digging into her core with ease. Oh by the Elder Gods, it was so sudden, so large, and it took her down to the hilt! She gasped heavily as the cock filled her, gripping Alien tightly as she shuddered to cope with such size inside her, trembling wildly in it’s grasp!   
  
"Oh, oh fuck! Fuck!" She wailed, ecstatic to have such a mighty cock within her!   
  
Alien took a moment simply to enjoy the hot warmth her vagina offered his conquering cock. Beyond her tongue, beyond her mouth, it was a tight and glorious haven of pleasure that had him trembling itself, adoring just how good she felt around him! Ooh, just a beautiful and luscious feeling, just for it! Ooh, he would enjoy this, enjoy fucking the Black Dragon until it came, and cum it would, deep inside her.   
  
He began to bounce Tasia up and down upon it’s cock, relishing in her slick walls shifting over his cock with each movement. Ooh, they squeezed it’s cock so nicely, it just made it growl loudly.    
  
"Fuck, fuck!" Tasia continued to squeal, utterly enthralled by Alien fucking her hard, riding him with much gusto! "Fuck me harder, harder! Fuck me!"   
  
Such ferocity Alien pounded her with, it made her oh so utterly heated inside, so utterly pleasured! It rolled across her whole body, and it brought her closer and closer to her finale. Ooh, it was coming so close to her, so close indeed! She could feel it boiling inside, strengthened by each mighty thrust Alien put into her. It’s mighty cock grind against her walls oh so pleasurably, sending spikes of pleasure throughout her! So much, so wonderful, so good! It brought her so close, so close, so close-   
  
Tasia's orgasm hit her hard, her walls tightening around Alien's dick as her fluids spurted out over her hips. She gave a wail of utmost adoration, hugging Alien tightly as she reveled in her overwhelming pleasure. It was just so good, so good, and she had to have more! She felt the pleasure shift through her whole body, overcoming her nerves, and amidst her ecstasy, she started screaming for Alien to do the same for her, to cum inside her! She just had to have it, have it all!   
  
Snarling in response to both Tasia's desperate pleas and her walls gripping it tightly, Alien unloaded it’s second burst of seed into the eager human's cunt, flooding her full of her viscous warmth, through her tunnel and into her wombs, filling with a most appealing warmth indeed! She squirmed and moaned throughout all of it, adoring the heat inside her, bubbling in her womb! It was just so wonderful, so delightful, so utterly good!   
  
And that was that. A moment of recuperation, of fluids dribbling down thighs, before Alien gently lay Tasia down on the ground, watching the cum leak out of her well-fucked pussy. It suspected that the human was done for now, and that perhaps a break was in order.    
  
"More... please, more..." Tasia whimpered softly, groaning as she shuddered heavily, weary yet dominated by a need to have more of that wonderful heat inside her! "Please, Alien... give me more..."   
  
Alien was still stiff, figuring it had one more round in him, and it could imagine where it'd put the final load. He gently rolled the panting criminal onto her front whilst a free hand grabbed it’s slick dick, aiming it above the leaking gaping pussy to prepare the next hole for her dominance.   
  
"My ass!" Tasia suddenly gasped on feeling the slick tip of the creature's cock brush against the outer rim of her tight hole, her previous tiredness wiped as she started shuddering with eager anticipation as she immediately felt enamored with the concept. "Yes, fuck my ass next, Alien! Put your big cock deep inside it!"   
  
Alien could not dream of disobeying such a lovely request. He began to push her tip against the human's rear, reveling in the sweet sensation of firm skin pressing against it’s sensitive head tickled at it, before moving in harder. The tip managed to push past the rim slightly, into the faint warmth before it, before pushing in deeper, deeper, and finally paving the way for it’s cock to delve into the criminal's asshole.   
  
"Yes, yes, fuck my ass!" Tasia cried out ecstatically, her fingernails digging into the ground as she went cross-eyed in her pleasure, spittle-laden tongue strewn out over her lower lip as she reveled in the thick cock pushing deeply into her rear. "Use it as you please, Alien! Ah, yes, fuck it, fuck my ass!"   
  
Gripping the squirming and moaning human tightly, it pushes in further, further, until its hips pumps in her plush cheeks. He stays all in the way inside her for a moment, simply enjoying tight hot walls around its cock, not as wet but just as firm as the girl's pussy, adoring just how Tasia groans ecstatically with so much girth inside her, before he pulls back and prepares to initiate his rhythm.   
  
The ground thumps with each thrust Alien puts into the criminal's ass, gripping her tightly as he claims her second hole for itself. Even tighter than the girl's vagina, her ass is a resistant and pleasurable clench around it’s cock that grinds against his length oh so lovingly. He groans pleasurably, adoring just how good it felt to pound the Black Dragon's anal hole.   
  
"Fuck me, Alien!" Tasia wails. "Fuck my ass! Split it in half! Fuck, fuck it, fill it up!"   
  
Alien obeys, but he has to admit that his endurance is more limited this time; he's cum so much already that her next climax is being drawn out faster than before. Still, it will do it’s best to give as much pleasure as he can to the lovely human. He wants to fill her up so much, and it is coming, it is oncoming, oh so potent, and he will give her every last drop!   
  
Alien cries out triumphantly as it’s third load is emptied inside of the squealing criminal's asshole, flooding her insides with hot cum yet again! Tasia is overcome by pleasure, sagging against the cold ground and shuddering with ecstasy as she feels the spunk filling her up, warming her ever so lovingly. She gasps with happiness as Alien continues to pour more into her, before the creature finally peters out into mere droplets. Ooh, that had been it’s most intense orgasm yet, even more so than cumming in her pussy.   
  
At last, her cock has gone flaccid now, having finally emptied out enough seed, and Alien sighs softly as it sinks to the ground, leaving Tasia to just shudder on the floor, cum leaking out of her ass and dribbling down over her soaked slit.    
  
“My, my... It seems we miss out on quite a spectacle your highness” said Tanya as the two re-enter the cave to see the sight before them. “Indeed, but at least we know that Tasia is with us now. Now let us wait see the fruits of our labor” Mileena replied as the sat next to the creature content with just resting as the cave reek of raw, potent, sex. 

 

Days have past and the three women were now bathing in the waterhole that wasn’t far off next to the cave. Since then they agreed that from now on and with future mates they would be naked whenever they were with the Alien. Without the restriction of clothes it was much more comfortable, and whey don’t don’t have to worry about the wildlife since the Alien would take care it; not that they couldn’t take care of themselves it’s just they could relax for awhile without stress.    
  
Returning back to the cavern they see their new weapon practicing it fighting style using the in-grown blades it was born with. Mileena showed it how it’s hos race fought with  theirs and the Alien showed surprising results showing it was a quick learner. There is a change in their body, specifically in their hormonal production, that the alien can smell in the cavern. He is identifying the hormones associated with preparing to host young.   
  
His efforts have borne fruit; they are pregnant.   
  
The spawn that grows within them, combined with the intense hormonal composition of his semen, have driven the bodies into overdrive to accommodate their unborn offspring. Their belly doesn't swell, but it is clear to them that something is inside. Something alive. They can feel them, feel them moving; his mind retains the distinct power to connect to his brethren, and already he is feeling the bleary thoughts of his children; every passing minute sees their rapid growth fueling their minds, giving them the ability to comprehend, to consider, to be curious. They are both bewildered and comforted by the warm fleshy prison they grow in, they comfort themselves in hearing the pulsing blood, beating heart and weary breathes of their mothers   
  
A day passes and .the four were resting together; their hands were soft and gentle if they stroked over his obsidian shell, their lips were intriguing and damp if they kissed at his smooth head. Suddenly they became a little on edge, shuddering a little, whimpering softly. It soon grew to the point that they were groaning and moaning in discomfort as liquid splattered down their thighs. 

 

“E-e-e-empress” Tanya stuttered as she felt her offspring wiggling wildly inside. “Ggghhh… its time- auughhh!!” the hybrid groan as hers were the most active due to their tarkatan heritage. Tasia simply groaned as her the skin of her abdomen bulged a bit; the girls were in labor but, luckily Alien was able to commmunucate with it’s kin and instruct them on where to go. 

  
  
Mileena, Tanya, and Tasia gave a gasp as they felt it, feeling the smooth sinuous form inside forcing itself out of there core and shifting over. It feels good, the slippery serpentine shifting within, and couldn’t help but moan as the Alien coerces their children to him.  
  
Waiting at their vaginas, he is soon blessed by the wondrous sight of their inner folds shifting apart, exposing the faint glint of a smooth pale head. The younglings wriggles further out into the damp darkness of the hive, hissing softly as it examines its surroundings. This birth is a far-cry from its father's; instead of the brutal rending of Tarkatan flesh, flawless and easy, and it promptly slides itself out of its mothers, bemused by their moaning sounds.  
  
The females needed a moment to recuperate from her birth, the exotic sensations of squirming creatures wriggling out of their sensitive cunt, and when they do, they tiredly turns curious eyes to the dark monster cradling the pale serpentine forms of their offspring.  
  
"Come to me my sweet children", “let mommy hold you”, “let me hold you” Mileena, Tanya, and Tasia muttered, a maternal flair burning inside them as new mothers gazes upon the pale serpents. The youngsters squirm and writhe excitedly over their smooth brown, pale, and creamy skin as they give a low coo of affection, arms moving around to tenderly stroke at them. They are slick and wet from their emergence, smooth to the touch, and somewhat shell-like in their texture.  
  
The children feel over their mother's’ body, examining her flesh with intrigue. Mother is much softer and warmer than father, their skin fleshy and malleable unlike the firm cool shell of their progenitor, they cannot deny that their mother is a far sweeter thing to snuggle. 

  
The children move up their mother's body, slithering to the large mounds at their chests. An intriguing instinct within them guides them to their breasts, and upon reaching them they promptly coil around them, find the darker nipples atop and promptly put their mouths around them.  
  
The female's heads tilts back with a low groan as needle-like teeth gently nips at their boobs, and their body responds to the stimulation by excreting a white fluid from the nipples. Immediately, the youngsters swallow down this sweet treat, serpentine bodies coiling more tightly around the large breasts and again nipping at the tips, causing more and more of this luscious substance to come out.  
  
Once the children have drank their fill, they affectionately chirp their appreciation for their mothers, who lay softly panting in their euphoric haze, before slithering down the length of their bodies, onto the bedding and into the wet floors of the cavern, eager to explore their new home. 

 

In the safety of the hive, gorging on the food they have stored, the young take only a few days to achieve their adult states. Like their father, they are dark and ridged creatures, with smooth eyeless heads, sharp claws, a long bladed tail, tubes on the back and an uncanny knack of stealth and cunning. 

  
Most intriguingly, they have no sexual organs. Not a phallus like their father, not a slit like their mothers. The Alien and its mates looked with approval as their spawn test out their new bodies, jumping from wall to ceiling in seconds and whipping out with their tails.  
  
As Mileena predicted the children have some of their mothers within them. They noticed that whenever Tanya’s young got particularly excited or worked up, then the faint gleam of green markings would appear on their smooth elongated heads, much like how her body would glow orange if she were to use her fire. Tasia’s younglings had much more harder skin that looked more like natural armor, and their tail and claws were more sharper than the others being able to cut through almost anything. Finally Mileena’s children were the prime apex of raw, savage power; Like their parents the teeth were long and razor sharp, bodies were much more animalistic and yet humanoid at the same time, and lastly they inherited their father’s organic weapons each arm unsheathing the segmented blades along with two standard tarkatan blades on each side of the main blade like it’s a claw.      
  
As the children went outside and play, the grownups began discussing their next move. “We should figure out what to do about Koa’tal and the others” Tanya suggested. “It won’t just be them. Just before leaving I got word that SF has put together an elite task force to investigate in outworld after Mileena’s little ‘practice’ of the amulet” Tasia replied. “What do they consist of?” Mileena asked; “Kenshi’s son, the late Kung Lao’s cousin, the ex-revenant Jax Brigg’s daughter, and the daughter of both Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade.” Mileena slowly stood up and thought it over and a fang smirk appeared on her face. “I think I may have just found a way to weaken the osh-tekk’s reigns while also getting more mates on our side” the former Kahnum said.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is my first story here at Ao3, can't tell you how excited I am to be here and what new works I'll be posting here. Please comment and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
